


Beauty

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	Beauty

Beauty.

 

 

金泰亨转动钥匙打开门锁，却不见爱人像往常一样扑进他怀里索吻，他将领带扯松了些，脱下西装外套径直朝卧室走去。

“小珍？”

推开门入眼的便是人裸露的脊背与漂亮的蝶骨，黑长的假发因人动作稍有些歪斜，薄丝袜包裹着精瘦的小腿，精致的裙装遮住膝盖以上的部分，手腕处绑着的丝质装饰物极衬人好看的手指。

“泰亨……来帮帮我。”

金硕珍以跪姿背对着他，费力地将裙装衣链拉至肩膀处时犯了难，只好小声地向金泰亨求助。

“你很美。”

金泰亨走到床边，伸手替人扶正了稍歪的假发，又细致地为人整好衣链，顺便将人颈后的丝绸物挽成精巧的蝴蝶结，他垂首亲吻着金硕珍后颈的皮肤，由衷地赞美爱人。

“你回来得太早了，本来是惊喜的。”

金硕珍有些委屈，但还是转过身来环上爱人的脖子，为人摘掉眼镜，抬头去亲吻那颗特别的脸颊痣。

金泰亨也因金硕珍的主动而欢喜，搂着人腰肢将他往怀里带了些，低头含着那两瓣丰润的嘴唇的舔舐。

 

 

金泰亨很早便知道金硕珍不为人知的癖好，人经过展示精美裙装的橱窗时的热切注视，观看时装节目时向往的目光，尽管金硕珍已努力掩饰着，却不知爱人早已知悉一切。

“在我面前，你不需要伪装，做自己就好。”

被爱人发现衣柜里的秘密，金硕珍的手指绞着衣角，满脑子都是消极的预想，却在听到金泰亨这番话后，所有顾虑都消散不见。

“我喜欢你每个样子。”

金泰亨举着那件华美衣物，比对在金硕珍身前，好看的眸子里尽是迷恋。

 

 

金硕珍宽松的裙装下摆恰好盖在两人的大腿处，他们面对面坐着，金硕珍下身只有一条薄丝袜，金泰亨的手掌正隔着蕾丝物抚摸着人大腿内侧的肌肤，触碰到人两腿间的火热，握住那柱体爱抚着。

“啊……”

纱料摩擦性器的酥痒感令金硕珍仰着脖子低吟起来，偏金泰亨还坏心思地隔着那层黑纱扣弄人性器顶端的小孔，不时将两颗小球置于掌间把玩。

“小珍连内裤都不穿？等我很久了吗？”

金硕珍骑在爱人身上喘息着，他难耐地扭动身体，伸手探入裙底，牵引着金泰亨的手要他替自己褪下那层遮蔽物。

“有……有惊喜……”

金硕珍羞赧不已时便会耳尖通红，令金泰亨瞧得心痒难耐，忍不住将人耳垂含在口中舔弄得湿润才肯罢休。

“让老公看看小珍为我准备了什么礼物。”

金硕珍乖顺地平躺在床面上，抬着腿任人掀开裙装，将那层遮蔽物褪下，精致衣物下的淫荡光景令金泰亨呼吸一滞。

黑色的丝绸带子绕过人胯骨呈圈状缠绕在人腰腹上，在肚脐处打了一个小蝴蝶结，剩下两截则分别缠在人两条腿上，顺着大腿一直延到膝盖处，泌着湿液的后穴露出一段毛茸茸的黑色猫尾巴，塞在里面那截被人体液浸得湿透。

“今天是泰亨的猫仆人……喵呜……”

金硕珍将领口拉下来一些，摇晃的小巧铃铛呈现在金泰亨眼前，穿着铃铛的那根黑线与金硕珍脖颈处的皮肤形成鲜明色差。

 

 

“可以直接进来……”

金硕珍在金泰亨回家之前便已做好充分准备了，人取出猫尾装饰后，松软的穴口一张一合地伸缩着，像是在邀请火热硬物的挺进。

“泰亨……嗯……！”

金泰亨扶着挺硬的性器撞进人湿热的内里，金硕珍环着膝盖将腿抬高些便于人进出，牙齿咬着裙装下摆，细小的呻吟从齿间溢出。

“太快了……慢一些……”

金硕珍承受着人过快的冲撞，困倦的腰部几乎要塌下去，金泰亨为让人好受一点，拿过软枕垫在金硕珍腰后，扶着爱人的腰继续向深处顶弄，俯身去嗅人散着香气的颈窝。

“小珍好香啊，上次你到公司来，职员们都说总裁夫人高挑又漂亮呢。”

后穴的敏感点被很好地照顾到，金硕珍舒爽得不住轻吟，小腿附在人腰侧，脚背蹭着金泰亨的后背，无声地请求人更用力的疼爱。

“我不要再穿成那样陪你去公司了……我的另一面只想给你看。”

好乖呢。

金泰亨更卖力地抽动着性器，每每退出时那黏人的穴口软肉都会缠着他的性器挽留，两瓣臀肉也被拍打得红肿。

“我要到了……”

金硕珍伸手想去抚慰自己冒着液体的欲望，反被金泰亨握着手腕阻挡下来，那人亲吻他湿润的眼角，柔声安慰着。

“小珍公主要被泰亨王子操射才行，不可以自己玩哦。”

两人交合处的液体濡湿了裙装下摆，床单湿得一塌糊涂，金硕珍爽快得连咬着衣物的力气也没有了，任凭呻吟从口中泄出。

 

 

结束前，金硕珍夹紧挂在人腰上的小腿，要爱人射进他里面，金泰亨也随着他意愿将精液尽数灌入人体内。

“吃饱了……”

餍足的人黏糊糊地贴上来，被汗水浸湿的假发已被扔到一边，金泰亨将金硕珍搂在怀里，低头亲吻着他柔软的黑发。

“下次穿那个和我做吧。”

金泰亨的眼神瞟过衣柜上的女式泳装，盯着怀中人红得将要滴血的耳尖，眼里满是笑意，出声逗着金硕珍。

“好。”

金硕珍将脸埋入爱人的胸膛，侧耳听到那有力的心跳声，回答他。

 

 

END.


End file.
